parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Magic School Bus Cast: *Miss Fizzle as Herself *Liz as Himself *Arnold as Arnold *Ralphie as Ralphie *Carlos as Himself *Tim as Himself *Keesha as Herself *Wanda Li as Herself *Phoebe as Phoebe *Dorothy An as Herself *The Bus as Itself *Professor Owl as Himself *Duncan Bird as Himself *Class Bird as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Fireside Girls as Themselves *Jenny as Herself *Brer Rabbit as Himself *Brer Fox as Himself *Brer Bear as Himself *Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself *Marie and Berlioz as Themselves *Digit as Himself *Sam I Am as Himself * Screne: #Start Pragom #Walt Disney Showcase Opening #Opening Credits "The Golden Girls/Magic School Bus/Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #Plays Ball Magic School Bus #Adventures in Music Melody #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah"/Jenny meets Brer Rabbit #Brer Rabbit Road Brer Fox and Brer Bear #Isabella Nice Feet and Seven Kitten #Digit Green Eggs and Ham #"Once Upon A Wintertime" #The Tin Solider and the Ballerina #Aladdin Abu Cave of Wonders Carpet A Narrow Escaped #The Powerful Amazing Genie "Firend Like Me" #Webby and Genie Magic Toy Living the Room #Noah's Ark "Brothers All" (Demo) Human & Animals Donald Duck and Daisy Duck #The Circus Moves On "Casey Junior" Casey Jr's Trumphi I Think I Can and "Is Casey Junior" #Miss Engale Price Professor Browne Carrie Charlie and Paul Flying Bed Island Lagoon Codfish Talk "The Beautiful Briny Sea" #Island Lagoon Fisherman Bear Follow the Walk Secretary Bird and King Leonidas Animal Soccer #Animal Soccer King Leonidas Island Lagoon Marry Poppins Bert Jane Banks and Michael Banks Carousel #"Jolly Holiday" #Jolly Holiday Peaguin Waiters Peaguin Waiters and Bert Dance #The Carousel Horse "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #Aliyah Din #Henry and the Elephant Call The Magic School Bus #The Brave Engineer #The Brave Locomotive and Eilonwy Nice Feet Couch Catty Giddy and Elephant Matriatrch Door Wall #Alice Garden Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" #Does the Duckbill "Perry the Teenage Girls" Perry the Teenage Girls Talk #Kim Possible Nijas the Space Colourful Screencap Muppet Sesame Street Dream Voice Hard Ninja Monkey #The Phineas and Ferb The 12 Days Of Christmas #Mickey Good Deed and Rugrats Moving Away #Timon and Pumbaa Beethoven #The Elephant Parade "Colonel Hathi March" and Elephant Smash #"How Do You Do" Tar Baby and Briar Patch #Funa, Flora and Merryweather and the Sultan Pluto The Dog Four Red Sock Under Blanket #Relax Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Garfiled Pink T Shirt White Shoe Top Bed Captain Caveman Nice Feet Top Jump Bed Throw out the Window Stitch Top Bed Candace Flynn Nice Feet Both Blide Goofy and Dexter Two Bande #Perry the Playthpus Talk Star Butterfly Nice Feet Sit Chair Window Iago Batty Nikclce Purple T Shirt Top Drawer Stacy Hirano Thinking Dinky and Boomer Butterfly Big Mama Door Tweed Willow Almos Slade Chief and Cooper #Take Off Cartoon Flight "Bernard et Binaca au pays des Kangourous" #High School Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, Esmeralda Pocahontas Costume and Pocahontas Esmeralda Costume, Jasmine Megra Costume and Megra Jasmine Costume #High School Mulan Ariel Costume and Ariel Mulan Costume Snow White Aurora Costume and Aurora Snow White Costume #High School Belle Jane Potter Costume and Jane Potter Belle Costume Cinderella Tiana Costume and Tiana Cinderella Costume #High School Alice Wendy Costume and Wendy Alice Costume Jane Eilonwy Costume and Eilonwy Jane Costume Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Isabella Costume and Isabella Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Costume Rapunzel and Honey Lemon #High School Eric Naveen Peter Pan Mad Hatter Costume Beast Rabbit Costume Aladdin Hercules Prince Philip The Prince Costume and The Prince Prince Philip Costume Outside Snow Tigger Don't Ice Staking #"When I See An Elephant Fly" & Seeing Is Believing Dumbo Flying Elephant #Shere Khan "Colonel Hathi' March" (Reprise) The Elephant Parade #The Mice of Toon #"It's A Small World" #Archie Jr. Circus Engine Train his pull Cartoon Circus Train car Robin Hood Caboose Ride Califrornia Giant Railroad Track #"The Girls and the Boys Rock and Roll" Cartoon Boys and Girls #Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Figaro and Cleo Catch Dumbo Call Slip New York #"Ev'erybody Has a Laughing Place" A Cartoon Character Laughing and Brer Rabbit Brer Fox and Brer Bear #Ariel Human Ariel's Sister Human Talk Mrs. Pott Human Chip Human Cogsterworth Human Luminer Human and Feather Duster Human Rainbow Colorful Screencaps #"The Chipmunks Song" (Christmas Don't Be Late)" Disney Cartoon Parade and Magic School Bus City #"Old Mac Donald Had A Bend" #Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food #Thomas and the Circus #"Believe" Benny the Cab Rainbow Colorful his Pull Train car and Casey Jr. Caboose Dark Night White Snow Gray Railroad Track Pinocchio Humans and Animals Circus Clown Acrobats Seven Dwarfs and North Pole #Big Bird and Donald Duck CCI Cafeteria Healthy Food #"Home on the Range" Eight Fireside Girls Four Kittens and Four Puppies Road and Night Track White Screencaps Pink Panther #"High Adventure" Aladdin The Princess and the Frog and the Little Mermaid #Winnie the Pooh Outside #Jetlag WB MGM and Disney Princess "No Importa La Distancia" #Snuffy and Dumbo Healthy Food You Camping Eating #The Magic School Bus Medley #Eating Out #Phineas and Ferb Candace Mon & Dad All Eat Dining Outside TinkerBell "Zip A Dee Doo Dah & Song of the South" Finale #End Credits 10 Medley (Instrumental) and Black Screencaps on Genie #Walt Disney Showcase Closing #"Night Train" Music Video Disney Sing Along Songs Disney Six Flag Edaville Zoo Casey Jr. U.S.A the Movie #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Frizzle.gif|Miss Frizzle as Herself Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themslevses Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. Circus Engine and Tender as Himself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes as Themslevses Archie_the_PB15_No._1..png|Archie Jr. Circus Engine and Tender as Himself Caboose-_(from Robin Hood).jpg|Caboose Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Himself Percy the Small Engine.jpg| Big Bird in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Big Bird as Himslef Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Himself Milly.png|Milly 1 as Herself Katie Hammering.png|Katie 2 as Herself Holly.png|Holly 4 as Herself Char_45921.jpg|Andyson Sweatwater 5 as Herself Gretchen.png|Gretchen 6 as Herself Blonde Fireside Girl.png|Blonde Fireside Girl 7 as Herself Brown Fireside Girl.png|Brown Fireside Girl 8 as Herself Four Kittens..png| Four Puppies..png| Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Magic School Bus Spoofs Category:NickyHelp